1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains, in general, to eyelash curlers, and more specifically, to an eyelash curler, characterized in that a forming member, which is coupled to an immobilizing member curved to correspond with the curvature of an eyelash line shape of a user, is provided with a metal sheet, and the metal sheet further has a coat layer of a urethane or rubber based resin thereon, thereby providing an advantageous effect of the simple push-button structure made of plastic and also providing good curling performance of the metal sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an eyelash curler is a tool for use in upwardly curling eyelashes of a user in order, in which the eyelashes are positioned in a forming space in the front of a handle of the eyelash curler, and then pulled upwards while being slightly pressed by a pressing member. Such a curling process is repeated two or three times, thereby obtaining desirably formed eyelashes.
To enhance a person's beauty, various eyelash curlers have been suggested for many years. Among the curlers, several curlers are described, below.
In Korean Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 96-33362, there is disclosed an eyelash curler, in which an immobilizing member having an eyelash line shape is positioned at an utmost end of the curler, and extension rods extends from both ends of the immobilizing member and are integrally connected to an immobilized gripping part. Further, a pressing rod, which is provided to be in contact with the immobilizing member, is integrally connected to a movable gripping part through a connecting rod to be moved in the extension rods of the immobilizing member. Furthermore, a coil spring is mounted between the pressing rod and the movable gripping part, and simultaneously, bendable parts, which are provided to both the gripping parts, are formed to correspond to each other. Also, a ring made of a synthetic resin is mounted in a finger loop of each gripping part, and a pre-silicone case is removably attached to the gripping parts.
The above eyelash curler is characterized in that upper and lower pressing parts are spaced at a regular interval by the coil spring even in the state of being unused, and thus, the eyelashes of the user can be easily pulled and curled by use of the gripping parts.
However, as for the above eyelash curler, since all constitutive parts, including a forming member, a main body, a handle, etc., are made of a metal, when the forming member provided to the immobilizing member comes into contact around the eyelashes of the user, the user may have cool or foreign sensation. Further, when terminating ends of the extension rods of the immobilizing member come into contact with the upper portion of the eyelashes, the user may also be inconvenienced or may have discomfort.
In particular, since the movable gripping part relative to the immobilized gripping part is provided in a scissor shape, when the eyelashes are held between the pressing rod and the immobilizing member according to the movement of the pressing rod toward the immobilizing member, the user should move her fingers as in a scissoring manner. In this case, the eyelash curler per se may be severely shaken, and the user cannot hold her eyelashes without assistance. Therefore, such an eyelash curler is used by a beautician or make-up artist to curl the eyelashes of clients.
To solve the above problems, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 181060 proposes an eyelash curler, including a pressing member and a pressing plate connected to a pressing part, in which the pressing part made of a bendable wire is rotatably fitted into the rear of the pressing member and the pressing plate.
As for the above eyelash curler, an immobilizing member and the pressing member in the front of a handle, are made of plastics, and the eyelash curler is stably operated without shaking upon moving the pressing member. Hence, when the eyelashes are curled, the user can simply curl her eyelashes without assistance while not being cool or foreign to the touch. In addition, both sides of the pressing member are pressed, whereby the eyelashes are desirably curled. In such cases, the pressing plate and the pressing part are not damaged, and thus, the eyelash curler can be utilized for longer periods.
However, the above eyelash curler is disadvantageous in that when the eyelashes of the user are curled while bringing the upper and lower portions of the eyelashes into contact with the plastic of the forming member and the flat or convex silicon pad, respectively, they may be cut or folded by the forming member. This is because the forming member obtained by an injection molding process has too sharp an edge when used initially. Also, the plastic of the forming member easily becomes blunt over time, and thus, the eyelashes are not partially curled or shaped.